Podwójny Błąd
by SoTotallyDead
Summary: -Czy to już naprawdę koniec? - pełna nadziei myśl przemknęla przez głowę Itachiego.


-Czy to już naprawdę koniec? - pełna nadziei myśl przemknęla przez głowę Itachiego. Nareszcie wolny. Wolny od cieni przeszłości... Bezwładnie osunął się na kolana, poczym uderzył głową w twardą skałę. Nie poczuł jednak bólu. Teraz rozciągała się przed nim już tylko pełna ulgi pustka. Świetlana czerń. Upadł na plecy. Leżał u stóp swego brata. Leżał u jego stóp pokonany. Zhańbiony, ale wolny. Jego martwe, puste oczy wpatrywały się nieruchomo w jeden punkt. Wiedział, że umiera jako diabeł wcielony. Wiedział, że nikt nigdy go nie wspomni... Wiedział, że nikt nie zna jego cierpienia i bólu który musiał zaznać, by móc umrzeć właśnie w ten sposób. Gdyby tylko Sasuke wiedział. Gdyby tylko wiedział...

Sasuke stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się pusto w przestrzeń. Wciąż nie docierało do niego to co się przed chwilą stało. Wygrał? Itachi nie żyje? Po tylu latach usilnych poszukiwań i traningów ta chwila wreszcie nadeszła... Jednakże... Uczucie triumfu nadal nie przychodziło. W sercu Sasuke pojawiła się natomiast dojmująca pustka i samotność. Zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie zabił część siebie. Upadł na kolana, a jego pozbawiona wyrazu twarz zwróciła się powoli w stronę brata. Zobaczył jego brudne i zmasakrowane oblicze, ale nie to było najstraszniejsze. Najgorsze były te oczy. Martwe. Sasuke odwrócił wzrok i przymknął powieki. Osunął się bezwładnie w dół. Jego głowa z impetem uderzyła o skalne podłoże. Poczuł, że osuwa się w ciemność. Jego oczy zamknęły się powoli, a w głowie błysnęła mu jedna myśl... Żałuję.

Ocknął się po dosyś długiej chwili i opierając się na ręce usiadł... Odwrócił się w stronę brata.  
- Niisan... - szepnął cicho, nie myśląc nawet o tym co mówi. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego słowa,. Chwycił się za głowę i zmrużył oczy. Nie. Nie! Nianawidził Itachiego. Nienawidził za wszystko. A jednak... Nie! Nie ma żadnych "a jednak". Nagle usłyszał cichy szelest materiału. Szybko odwrócił głowę i...

Itachi otworzył powoli oczy. Czy był w niebie? Nie, napewno nie... Nie zasługiwał na niebo. Był diabłem. Demonem w ludzkiej skórze. Takim znali go ludzie i takim w ich opinii umarł. Ale czy napewno... umarł? Przecież nadal leżał na twardej i zimnej niczym lód skale. Nadal widział Sasuke. Swojego kochanego Sasuke. Spróbował się podnieść, lecz nie miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły. Wtedy zobaczył, że jego brat szybko zwraca głowę w jego kierunku. Ujrzał w jego oczach przerażenie i niedowierzanie. Nie dziwił mu się.  
On sam był pewien, że umiera. Że umarł. Nagle Sasuke zerwał się na równe nogi i wyciągnął nóż kunai z zasobnika, ponieważ jego katana była gdzieś daleko. Zbliżył się do Itachiego i uniósł ostrze w górę, chcąc przeszyć nim jego serce. Itachi zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że tym razem naprawdę zginie. Wiedział, że tym razem nie będzie już odwrotu.  
- Stój. - wyszeptał cicho i z trudem wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Sasuke zatrzymał ostrze w połowie drogi. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że się zawahał. Zawsze pragnął śmierci brata, a teraz gdy był tuż, tuż od tego, by jego marzenie stało się prawdą, zatrzymał nóż. To dlatego, że... w głebi serca... nadal go... koch… Nie! Nienawidził Itachiego.

- Powiem ci prawdę. - Trzy słowa wydobyły się z ust Itachiego i uderzyły Sasuke niczym niewidzialna pięść.  
- Ja-jaką prawdę? - spytał nadal trzymając ostrze w górze. Nie spuścił go, ale również nie przebił nim serca Itachiego. Poczuł, że myśli wirują mu w głowie, doprowadzając jego umysł do szaleństwa. Co on może mieć na myśli?  
- Powiem ci prawdę o... O tamtym dniu. - Itachi przymknął oczy, ponieważ te wszystkie bolesne wspomniania wracały do niego i dosłownie zżerały jego duszę. Nie sprecyzował dokładnie, który dzień chodziło, ale Sasuke od razu zrozumiał.  
- Jaką prawdę? Prawda jest taka, że tamtego dnia zabiłeś cały klan, a razem z nim zniszczyłeś mnie i moje marzenia!  
W tym momencie po policzku Itachiego spłynęła łza. Podniósł wzrok na Sasuke, który wtedy dostrzegł, że jego brat płacze. Skamieniał. Postanowił go wysłuchać. Czuł, że  
prawda może zmienić wszystko... Ale jednocześnie wiedział, że śmierć Itachiego jest jego przeznaczeniem. Jego jedynym sensem.

Wysłuchał go. Żałował, że to zrobił. Cały drżał.  
Jedna część jego umysłu wierzyła, lecz druga nie dopuszczała takiej opcji do siebie.  
- Wybacz mi... Niisan. - uniósł kunai nad głowę i szybkim, zgrabnym ruchem wbił go prosto w serce brata.

Itachi poczuł rozdzierający ból w klatce piersiowej. Nie bał się jednak śmierci. Dużo łatwiej było mu umierać, gdy Sasuke znał prawdę. Nie zdradził mu jej przez lęk o własne życie. NIespecjalnie mu na nim zależało. Wiedział, że Sasuke i tak go zabije. Jego serce przestało bić. Uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Wybaczam ci... i dziękuję", poczym osunął się w ciemność. Tym razem już na zawsze i nieodwołalnie... Już dawno pogodził się z utratą życia, więc śmierć powitał z otwartymi ramionami.

Sasuke padł na kolana obok martwego ciała brata. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazmatyczny szloch. Wcale nie chciał znać prawdy. Ona tylko utrudniła mu dopełnienie swojego przeznaczenia... Teraz, kiedy już się dopełniło, nie miał żadnego celu... Nie miał sensu życia. Wysunął rękę przed siebie i szybkim ruchem wyciągnął kunai z piersi Itachiego. Caly był uwalany jego krwią. Sasuke przejechał palcem po jego krawędzi, sciągając z niej krew. Przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu palcowi. Czuł się zupełnie pusty. NIe miał w sobie żadnych uczuć, odczuć czy przemyśleń... Poprostu uniósł nóż i szybkim ruchem wbił go sobie w pierś...

Taki przynajmniej miał zamiar. Coś go zatrzymało. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył nachylającego się nad nim blondyna. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie.  
- Jak dobrze, że zdążyłem na czas, żeby cię powstrzymać...  
- Nie zdążyłeś... - Sasuke upuścił kunai, który upadł na ziemię z metalicznym brzękiem. Spojrzał na swoją rękę, całą w krwi brata. Naruto nie zdążył. Nie powstrzymał go przed największym błędęm jego życia. Jego serce biło teraz tak głośno i szybko, że Naruto był w stanie je usłyszeć.  
- Moje ręce splamiła niewinna krew. - Sasuke osunął się w nicość. Stracił przytomność i już nie chciał jej odzyskać. Nie chciał mierzyć się z okrutną rzeczywistością.... Chciał umrzeć. Już na zawsze być z Itachim. Połączyć się z nim w jedność. W życiu po śmierci...


End file.
